The Life Between Us
by WeirderandWeird
Summary: Rowena is a half elf and half dwarf, an abomination in the eyes of both the elven world and the dwarfish, she and her mother were exiled from the Blue Mountains by Thrain. Years later, her mother has died, and after so many years of avoiding dwarves, she finds herself in a company of thirteen plus one hobbit and one wizard. Life has a grand sense of humour.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings nor any of Tolkien's characters._

* * *

**Prologue: Banished From Home**

Iona Stonesmith stood before the court shivering as the cold air filled the room. Behind her sat the common dwarves who looked at her with mild disgust. She had no one to support her, not even her family who have chosen to stay away from the Royal Courtroom for their shame made it hard for them to even look at her. Iona was alone.

In her arms, a bundle that's soundly asleep, oblivious to the proceedings going on. The bundle is a two week old baby girl, the source of Iona's despair and current position. Though the baby girl is innocent, the crime which brought about her existence is shocking in the eyes of Dwarfish society. Ten months earlier, Iona had a dalliance with an Elven noble and, when she discovered that she was with child; she fled to the Greenwood to tell him in naive hope that he will take her for his wife. He turned her away and the Elven king Thranduil forbade her and her future child from ever entering his kingdom. Vowing to have them executed. And so, with great sorrow she returned to the Blue mountains to face her parent's wrath. She didn't tell them she was expecting a child, and elven child until she was eight months pregnant.

Unable to hide her condition, she broke down in tears before her parents and told them the truth. Her father was too furious to utter a single word, after drinking half a bottle of whiskey to help with his shock. Then he summoned the guards at his wife's behest. Iona was dragged away from the family home and thrown into the dungeons, charged with Fraternization and Treason. Iona gave birth two weeks early, alone in the dark, grimy dungeon. The only visit she had was from a guardsman who informed her that she had been found guilty and will appear before the King who will pass the sentence, no doubt a death sentence.

Now she stood before the court, baby in her arms. Staring up to King Thrain who sat on the throne ready to pass judgement. Beside him sat his son, a young prince dressed in royal blue, with jet black hair and a beard that is cut short in reverence to the dwarves who died when Smaug the dragon took Erebor. Iona cringed internally from the disgusted look he cast upon her.

'Lady Iona Stonesmith, come forward.' Thrain ordered, his heavy voice echoed around the room. She took a few, timid steps towards the throne and bowed her head before the king in an attempt to hide her shame.

'You have been found guilty by the court of Fraternizing with the enemy and of Treason against the crown. Do you acknowledge the verdict?'

Iona swallowed nervously. 'I do.'

The king let out a heavy sigh and looked down to the scroll that he held open in his hands. There were a few jeers and shouts aimed at Iona and her child before silencing when the King held up his hand.

'The gravity of your crime carries normally carries the sentence that reflects its severity. The death sentence is preferable to the citizens of the Blue Mountains who feel unsafe and betrayed by your crime. However, I am taking into account that you have conceived a child as result of your crime that now depends on your care.'

Jeers erupted from the crowds behind her. 'Abomination, should die with her!' someone shouted from the back of the court.

'ORDER.' The King bellowed and silence fell upon the court once more. He then looked at Iona and the tiny bundle, now awake and crying softly, in her arms. 'I cannot sentence a guilty person to death without causing the death of an innocent, that thought rests heavily on my conscience. I believe that the best course of action is not to go down that route, the alternative, though unfavourable by the court is to sentence you to permanent exile. The... Child will at least have a good chance at life and won't suffer as much from your crime.'

The court remained quiet, everyone watched the king with indignation. Iona's mouth felt dry, the baby now quiet except for the odd hiccough.

'Therefore, in the interest of the child. I sentence the mother and the child to permanent exile from the Blue Mountains, and all other Dwarven realms. This sentence will come into immediate effect.'

The jeers erupted as the king and the Prince Thorin left the court through a door to the side of the court. Iona was led out of the court by the guards, leading her through the angry shouts of the crowd. Her baby started wailing hysterically amongst the racket.

When she finally stood at the entrance of the Mountain, she was greeted the Royal Advisor, Balin.

'Lady Stonesmith,' He stood upright, arms behind his back, his grey beard tucked into his belt. 'His majesty gives you a gift of 200 gold coins to help you in your new life, he also orders that you be gone from this place and stresses that should you make any attempt to return, your safety will not be guaranteed.'

He hands her a leather pouch full of coins and turns to leave.

'Sir, please tell his Majesty that I'm grateful for all that he has done and that I wish him good health and a long reign.' Iona called out to Balin. Whether he heard her or not she didn't know because he carried on walking, not stopping reply or even look back.

Then she's released from her shackles and led out of the mountain and into the cold wilderness.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave reviews, critical or otherwise. _


	2. Chapter One: Wandering

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings nor any of Tolkien's characters._

* * *

**Chapter One: Wandering**

Winter is finally coming to an end, the snow stopped falling two weeks ago and the sun is starting to make more appearances in the sky. Rabbits, Deers and Bears are coming out of hibernation and the rivers started flowing freely again. Rangers now returned to the forests far east of the Blue mountains, hunting the game that ran freely there.

Deep in the forest, away from the prying eyes of the outside world of Middle Earth, is a hut that's home to two dwarves. Seventy nine years have passed since Iona's exile, the bundle she nurtured away from civilization had grown into a beautiful Dwarrow, with flaming red hair, green eyes and pointed ears that gave away her Elven side. Rowena grew up in a life of hunting and running through the trees, she had never known life in Dwarfish society nor in the Elven world. And in all honesty, she didn't want to after all the tales her mother Iona had told her. Rowena was raised to believe that Dwarves and Elves would kill her should she ever encounter them. She didn't know why but Iona always explained that it was because she's special, being half Dwarf and half Elf, and that was all she would say on the matter. Rowena, or Rowen as she preferred to be called, never broached the subject again.

Life was content in the forest with just the two of them, until one day Iona fell ill and never recovered. Though she knew every medicinal herbs and poultices, Rowena's attempts of curing her mother from the mysterious disease were in vain. Iona was bed bound for an entire week, writhing in pain and crying out weakly for water until eventually her body began to fail. Before she passed on, she gave Rowena a locket and an unopened letter, and then bid her daughter to make for Bree to find work in order to survive. Rowen grieved for three weeks, her heart empty. She buried her mother by the river and planted single white flower to mark the spot.

For three weeks, Rowen locked herself in the hut. Now she's truly alone. She had no idea who her father was, as far as she knew, he's non-existent in her life. Then after three days of deep thinking, she packed her bag and made for Bree, leaving the hut forever. She followed the long winding road through the forest until it reached a clearing, revealing the rolling hills of the Shire. Rowena heard of the Hobbits that lived in the Shire. Shy and insipid people, suspicious of anyone new crossing through their villages, they preferred to remain in their villages, not going out seeking adventures. Rowena had never seen a hobbit before, so when she finally passed through Hobbiton a week later, she could not hide her curiosity. Nor could she hide her surprised when she saw how small the people were. As she expected, they cut her suspicious glares. Some ran back into their hobbit holes that they call home. She thought it best to quickly leave the place and head straight on to Bree.

She left Hobbiton as quickly as she had arrived, carrying along the dusty road until, a day later, she reached Bywater. From here she could catch a boat to Bree, again she faced more suspicious Hobbits but she paid them no attention until she heard one cry out in surprise. She turned to see what had caused the poor Hobbit to jump out of his skin and was taken aback by an extremely tall figure, dressed in grey robes with a matching grey hat, he had a long grey beard and bushy eyebrows.

'My my.' He said softly, his eyes fixed on Rowena. 'Not everyday we see a halfling in form of a Dwarf and Elf.'

Rowena took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes fixed on the grey man. 'How do you kn-?'

'My dear, I recognise the daughter of Iona Stonesmith from anywhere.' His eyes sparkled under the sunlight. 'I knew you and your mother from when you first moved into the Blue Woods, though it's been a while I don't think you remember me.'

'I don't, I don't recall mother ever telling me about you.' Rowena replied holding her backpack more tightly. 'Who are you?'

The man smiled and took off his grey, pointed hat and held it against his chest. 'My dear, I'm Gandalf the Grey. I helped your mother when she was exiled from Ered Luin, you were only a baby and she had nowhere to go.'

Rowen was stumped. 'My mother was in exile with me?'

Gandalf looked at her puzzled and took a moment to think before realisation dawned on his face. 'She never told you? Never told you about the Dwavern kingdom of Ered Luin, of Erebor?'

Rowen shook her head, feeling more baffled by the minute. Gandalf sighed and pursed his lips. 'Well this is going to take a while to explain. Maybe it's best I'll tell you, I'm heading to Hobbiton to see a friend maybe we can have a quick stop at the Green Dragon Inn for a bite to eat?'

She looked across the river, she had been hoping to get to Bree in three days but it appears that this stranger knows more about her history than she does. Without a doubt, she's hungry to find out about her mother's past, her parentage and why she and her mother were exiled from the Blue Mountains. Iona never told her about Ered Luin, she never told her that they were exiled. And somehow that hurt. Now she wants to know why and it appeared that this man has the answer.

She turned back to Gandalf who is waiting for her to answer. He had placed his hat on his head and leaned against his staff. 'Very well, tell me about my mother.'

Gandalf smiled at her gently. 'Very well, but lets get to the Green Dragon first, then we'll talk about your mother.'


End file.
